Feliz cumpleaños
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One shot/Genderbender: Spin off del OS El deseo de la Reina. Seiya celebrará su cumpleaños con una fiesta en el palacio de Kinmoku, sin embargo, las cosas no serán como él esperaba. Este OS es una petición para Milagros Montero y participa en el evento Cumpleaños de Seiya Kou de la página Seiya Kou. *Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi* Contiene lemon heterosexual.


**Feliz cumpleaños**

Aquel día, en el hermoso Planeta de las Flores del Fuego, Kinmoku, era un día muy especial. Y no era para menos, pues había una gran algarabía porque cumplía años una de sus estrellas más brillantes e importantes. Aquella _luchadora_ que guió a las otras dos en la búsqueda de su princesa perdida y que, gracias a eso, el planeta había vuelto a la vida.

Seiya abrió los ojos, sintiéndose lleno de vitalidad. Saltó rápidamente de la cama, semidesnudo y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observando el magnífico jardín que para esa hora de la mañana ya tenía bastante actividad.

\- Ojalá estuvieras conmigo hoy, Bombón – pensó.

Pero decidió no ponerse triste ni arruinar su día. La había visto el mes pasado, en el cumpleaños de ella, y si el tiempo estaba a su favor, en cuatro años volvería a verla justo en un día como ese, 30 de julio, y entonces sería el mejor cumpleaños de toda su existencia.

Se dio una ducha, sujetó su cabello como de costumbre y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de la princesa.

A cada paso que daba, las doncellas de palacio murmuraban y se sonrojaban, mientras éste, fanfarrón como de costumbre, les dedicada un guiño o una sonrisa. Todos se preguntaban si aquel apuesto caballero pronto escogería dama para contraer matrimonio, pues, a sus ahora 28 años, estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida.

Sin embargo, nadie, salvo sus hermanos y la princesa, sabía que su corazón ya tenía dueña, aquella reina de un lejano planeta azul, ubicado a miles de kilómetros de años luz.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó con excelente humor a Taiki y Yaten, que ya lo esperaban en la puerta de los aposentos de Kakyuu

\- Buenos días, Seiya. Feliz cumpleaños – el castaño le estrechó la mano

\- Gracias

\- ¿Ya listo para el gran baile de esta noche en tu honor? – Yaten le dio un caluroso abrazo

\- Yo siempre estoy listo, y más cuando de fiestas se trata.

Los tres hombres entraron a la habitación, donde los esperaba la princesa, quien al ver a Seiya, corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

\- Mi adorada Fighter – la pelirroja lo abrazó afectuosamente – feliz cumpleaños.

\- Muchas gracias, Princesa – el pelinegro hizo una leve mueca, pues no le gustaba que la princesa le hablara en femenino si se encontraba en su forma masculina.

\- Mi querida estrella, te deseo que Flora* te colme de bendiciones y que te de una larga vida – la mujer acariciaba el rostro del hombre.

\- Se lo agradezco, Princesa – Seiya sonrió.

\- Y ahora, mi regalo para este día. Espero te guste.

Taiki y Yaten corrieron una cortina tras la cual se encontraba un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata, strapple de corte sirena, plisado. Debajo del pecho tenía un cinturón de piedras preciosas y un hermoso diseño de flores iba desde la cadera hasta donde empezaba la falda, la cual era bastante amplia. Pero lo que le daba un toque muy sofisticado y femenino era una larga falda blanca con diseños dorados que salía de la falda roja, haciéndolo un vestido tremendamente espectacular.

Seiya estaba impactado. No podía creer que la princesa le regalara un vestido en el cual, la misma Kakyuu podía lucir bellísima, o incluso la propia Serenity, a él, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra que solo permitía que su alter ego surgiera en caso de ser necesario, y ese día no tenía pensado invocar a Fighter.

\- Princesa, no sé qué decir – el hombre estaba estupefacto.

\- Seiya, elegí este vestido con sumo cuidado para ti, sabiendo que lucirías hermosa.

\- Hermosa…- repitió la palabra como si de un insulto se tratara – con todo respeto, no es mi intención parecer un trasvesti en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Es que no vas a parecer trasvesti. Deseo que sea Fighter quien disfrute su cumpleaños.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no celebras un cumpleaños en tu verdadera forma? Porque, sabes perfectamente que la forma masculina que muestras no es tu género de nacimiento.

Seiya no supo qué decir. La última vez que había celebrado un año más de vida como chica fue cuando cumplió los 16, justo antes del ataque de Galaxia. Y si no hubiese sido por ello, tal vez siguiera celebrando como lo que verdaderamente era, una mujer, pero las cosas no eran así. No había vuelto a ser la misma desde que descubrió esa parte masculina que también vivía en ella, esa parte con la que se sentía más identificada y estaba segura que tenía que haber nacido así, como hombre. Peor fue cuando la conoció, a esa chica que le robaría el corazón, y que lo tenía enfermo de amor. Seiya no deseaba ser mujer, él deseaba ser hombre por y para ella, la princesa que veneraba por sobre la suya propia, la Diosa de la Luna Llena.

\- Seiya, por favor, solo por hoy, permite que Fighter sea la que asista a la fiesta. Porque, si las cosas no hubieran pasado como pasaron, tu no estarías aquí.

Kakyuu tenía razón. Y ante su palabra, nadie podía decir lo contrario. Muy a su pesar, el pelinegro tuvo que aceptar pasar su cumpleaños en su forma femenina, además que no podía desairar el regalo de la princesa, a quien le debía toda su lealtad.

 **~o~**

La pelinegra se encontraba frente al espejo, dándose los últimos toques. El cabello lo llevaba peinado, por orden de la princesa para salir de lo cotidiano, en un delicado chongo que hacía que parte de su cabellera ensortijada cayera decorosamente sobre un hombro. Un collar de finas gemas hacía juego con los pendientes y el brazalete que portaba y las zapatillas plateadas que se había puesto la hacían ver espectacular.

La mujer soltó un suspiro. Nunca le había gustado la ropa de mujer, ni ser muy femenina, y ahora tenía que lidiar con ese cargado maquillaje de noche que el maquillista se había encargado de hacer, logrando que resaltaran sus preciosos ojos zafiro.

\- Te ves hermosa – dijo de pronto Taiki, quien estaba detrás de ella.

\- Si vuelves a decir eso te juro que me transformaré en Seiya y te golpearé tan fuerte que Amy Mizuno no podrá reconocerte la próxima vez que te vea – sentenció, enojada.

\- No puedes hacerlo – Yaten apareció en la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa burlona - ¿se te olvida que la Princesa usó sus poderes para inhibir los tuyos y que seas una mujer común y corriente esta noche?

Fighter soltó un ligero gruñido y se giró hacia el espejo. Taiki sacó de la solapa de su saco una flor de fuego dorada y se la colocó en el cabello.

\- Listo. Era el toque final – sonrió el castaño, embelesado con la belleza de su compañera.

\- Gracias chicos – respondió un tanto melancólica.

Ambos hombres le dieron un ligero apretón en el brazo y la pelinegra se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a empezar con aquel martirio.

\- Pobre Fighter. Si supiera que en verdad todo esto tiene un propósito, nos lo agradecería – comentó Taiki, soltando un suspiro

\- Tranquilo hermano, créeme que mañana nos lo va a agradecer, estoy casi seguro de ello – respondió el platinado.

 **~o~**

Fighter llegó hasta el salón principal, donde la orquesta ya se encontraba amenizando aquella velada mientras los invitados, personas importantes de todo Kinmoku y de otros planetas iban y venían luciendo sus mejores galas en aquél lujoso recinto del Palacio de Fuego.

Al hacer su entrada, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, aplaudiendo en su honor, haciendo que se sintiera un poco cohibida. Afortunadamente, la princesa llegó a su rescate.

\- ¡Querida Fighter! – la abrazó – te ves grandiosa.

\- Muchas gracias, Alteza.

\- Ven, los invitados esperan por ti.

Así dio inicio a la fiesta del cumpleaños de Sailor Star Fighter, quien trataba de disfrutar de aquel evento e intentaba escapar de los caballeros que empezaban a acosarla.

La noche fue transcurriendo, y con ella, llegaron tres invitados especiales a la velada. Yaten y Taiki se percataron de ello desde la posición en la que se encontraban.

\- Vaya, hasta que llegaron – refunfuñó el platinado

\- Iré a avisarle a la princesa – comentó el castaño.

Yaten tomó una copa de vino y la bebió con avidez, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la preciosa rubia que iba enfundada en un hermoso vestido amarillo corte imperio de un solo hombro que acentuaba su perfecta figura.

Al sentir la penetrante mirada, la mujer volteó hacia donde se encontraba el platinado, sonriéndole en complicidad.

\- Mina, compórtate – la reprendió Amy

\- Lo siento Amy pero no todos los días puedo ver a Yaten y esta noche se ve… - la rubia lanzó un ligero gruñido.

\- Mina, ya estoy bastante nervioso como para que tu todavía estés mencionando esos temas – agregó su acompañante

\- Yo no dije nada – se defendió ella – además, cálmate. Todo va a salir como lo planeamos – la rubia le guiñó el ojo.

\- Silencio. Ahí viene la princesa.

Con paso seguro, la princesa Kakyuu se acercó a los recién llegados, seguida de Yaten y Taiki.

\- Venus, Mercury, sean bienvenidas a mi planeta – les dijo, mientras les daba un beso a ambas mujeres.

\- Muchas gracias por habernos invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sailor Star Fighter – comentó Amy.

\- No tienen nada que agradecer. Kinmoku y la Tierra siempre serán aliados. Solo que es una lástima que la Neo Reina Serenity no haya podido asistir.

\- Lo sabemos Alteza – dijo Mina – pero queremos presentarle a Lord Rigel**, quien viene en representación directa de la Neo Reina Serenity.

La rubia hizo un ademán elocuente mostrando al caballero que de inmediato dio un paso al frente, tomando galantemente la mano de la pelirroja y llevándosela a los labios en un movimiento seductor.

\- Un placer conocerla, Princesa Kakyuu. Su Majestad, la Neo Reina Serenity le manda saludos y sus más sinceras disculpas, pero me ha enviado a dejar en bien el nombre de nuestro planeta y, por supuesto, me ha mandado con el regalo de la festejada – el hombre sonrió encantadoramente.

Yaten y Taiki lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo; era un hombre alto de complexión atlética, casi tan guapo como el Alter Ego de Fighter. Su mirada azul cielo era vivaz y expresiva y su cabello rubio era como sol. Podían jurar que se trataba del gemelo de la Neo Reina.

\- El placer es mio, Lord Rigel – respondió la pelirroja, sonrojada. Ellos son mis caballeros, Taiki y Yaten, y ella – la mujer señaló a la pelinegra que se acercaba en esos momentos – es Sailor Star Fighter, la cumpleañera.

Rigel no pudo menos que quedar embelesado ante la belleza de la mujer que ahora lo miraba sorprendida.

\- Es un honor para mí conocerla, Sailor Fighter – el hombre se inclinó ante la scout galantemente – Soy Lord Rigel, embajador del Paneta Tierra y representante directo de la Neo Reina Serenity.

La pelinegra simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre; había algo en él que se le hacía familiar, pero aún no descubría qué y eso la hacía sentirse perturbada.

En ese instante, la música comenzó a sonar.

\- Por favor, ¿me concedería esta pieza? – el rubio le sonrió coquetamente.

Fighter miró la mano, no sabiendo que hacer, pero al final, decidió tomarla y bailar con el misterioso hombre que no recordaba haber conocido antes. Yaten invitó a bailar a Mina y Taiki a Amy.

\- Pensé que no llegarían – le comentó Yaten a Mina

\- Si, solo que tuvimos ciertos problemas técnicos – la mujer señaló a Rigel

\- Ya veo – el platinado lo miró con desdén – pues más les valía llegar porque todo el "show" que armamos no se hizo por nada. Además, la Princesa inhibió su poder de transformación. Será mujer hasta la media noche.

\- Entonces Rigel debe de apurarse, o si no Seiya lo pateará. ¿La habitación está lista?

\- Si querida, y no nada más la de ellos – Yaten se llevó la mano de Mina a los labios, depositando un ardiente beso.

 **~o~**

\- ¿Así que es Embajador de la Tierra, eh? – la pelinegra enarcó una ceja - ¿De dónde lo sacó la Neo Reina?

\- Eres más quisquillosa de lo que pensé – comentó el hombre con una sonrisa – Digamos que soy una persona de entera confianza de Serenity.

\- ¿Serenity? ¿La tutea? Yo soy una persona muy cercana a ella y jamás he escuchado que lo mencione – Fighter estaba a la defensiva.

Rigel soltó una carcajada.

\- Por favor dime solo Rigel, y quédate tranquila. Jamás le haría daño a ella o a ti… - la mujer no sabía que decir - ¿Me acompañas?

El embajador volteo a ver a Mina y Amy, quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo y le dijeron algo a sus respectivos acompañantes.

Yaten y Taiki se acercaron de inmediato a la pareja y los condujeron a una habitación que solo estaba alumbrada por las brillantes estrellas de esa noche, en el ala sur del palacio.

\- ¿Era necesario que me sacaras de mi fiesta y me trajeras a una habitación que por cierto está a oscuras? ¿Qué pretendes, Rigel? – Fighter lo encaró, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué estas a la defensiva? Sé que no me conoces, y por lo tanto no confías en mí, pero créeme cuando te digo que soy muy cercano a la Neo Reina, y es por ella que estoy aquí – respondió firmemente el hombre – esto te lo manda ella.

Rigel tomó una pequeña caja que se encontraba sobre una mesilla, abriéndola y mostrando ante sus ojos un bello collar de luna creciente que en el centro llevaba un orbe cuyo interior tenía encerrado algo que se movía y centelleaba.

\- Dios mío – Fighter estaba pasmada.

\- Este collar fue creado con la Luz de la Luna Llena, y eso que tiene en su interior es una pequeña galaxia que ella encerró. Quiere que sepas que su amor es tan infinito como el universo que portaras en tu cuello – el hombre le colocó el collar.

\- Es precioso – la mujer se miraba al espejo, pudiendo contemplar el brillo del collar.

\- Sailor Star Fighter – Rigel le tomó la mano – La Neo Reina Serenity preparó todo esto para ti – la miraba, ansioso – ella solo desea tu felicidad eterna.

El rubio acarició el rostro de la pelinegra, mientras ella se acurrucaba sobre la mano del hombre.

\- Por eso estoy aquí. Ella desea que ésta noche esté contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – Fighter abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Había escuchado bien? Ese hombre estaba ahí porque su Bombón lo había escogido para ella, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué maldita broma era esa? Fighter comenzaba a sentirse dolida y abandonada; no podía entregarse a nadie y menos a un hombre que no conocía.

Al notar su expresión, Rigel se acercó, tomándole con ambas manos el rostro.

\- Por favor no me rechaces – sonaba realmente dolido – Solo quiere tu felicidad. Fighter yo… mi corazón es tuyo desde el primer momento que te vi. Quiero que me permitas amarte como ella puede hacerlo, como quiere que lo haga.

\- Rigel – la pelinegra tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- Fighter…

Sin esperar más, el hombre se acercó a sus labios, dándole un tímido y corto beso que sorprendentemente la cumpleañera correspondió.

Rigel pasó su mano por la nuca de Fighter, acercándola más a él mientras con la otra la tomaba de la cintura, incrementando la intensidad del beso. Ella no sabía por qué, pero sentía una necesidad imperiosa de estar con él.

El rubio la dirigió a la cama, colocándose tras ella y bajando el cierre del vestido, mientras le daba besos húmedos en el cuello y hombros.

Fighter no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; recordó cuando, un mes atrás, su hermosa reina rubia estaba en la misma posición que ella, permitiéndole tocarla mientras, embriagada de deseo, la desnudaba con adoración.

En aquella ocasión, ella fue la ama y señora de Serenity, tomando el control de la situación y disfrutando de todos y cada uno de los gemidos que la rubia emitía para y por ella, pero ahora eso era distinto. Su alma rebelde le hacía tener una lucha interna, pues nunca se había doblegado ante ningún hombre, y ahora estaba ahí, sintiendo como su intimidad se humedecía al tacto de los masculinos dedos que la torturaban, mostrándose completamente sumisa a los deseos de un hombre que acababa de conocer.

\- Rigel – gimió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y abriendo las piernas, facilitando el acceso a sus dedos.

\- Eres hermosa, Sailor Fighter – le respondió, bajándole las bragas para dejarla completamente desnuda y a su merced.

Ella se giró, tomándole el rostro y besándolo con pasión mientras él comenzaba a desnudarse. Libre de sus vestiduras, Rigel la alzó en vilo, grabando el tacto de la tersa piel femenina en su cuerpo.

La depositó en la cama, bajando por su cuello, deteniéndose en sus senos, lamiendo y succionando hasta bajar por su estómago y vientre. La necesidad que sentía por la scout iba en aumento, mientras ella respondía a cada una de sus caricias.

Posó sus labios sobre los pétalos de ella, besando y libando cuanto pudiera mientras Fighter arqueaba el cuerpo y hundía los finos dedos en la rubia cabellera.

¿Por qué le había hecho esto Serenity? ¿Por qué le había mandado a ese hermoso espécimen terrícola que hacía que su alma guerrera se apaciguara?

\- Serenity – Fighter pronunció el nombre de su amada con dificultad, pero fue acallada con el ardiente beso de Rigel, percibiendo su propio sabor.

\- Yo estoy aquí contigo, Fighter – jadeó el hombre, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado. Instintivamente, rodeó la cadera del hombre con sus largas piernas, dándole libre acceso.

La pelinegra se aferró a él, a medida que éste entraba. Jamás pensó perder su virginidad como mujer, pero eso era algo que Serenity había planeado.

Hizo un gesto de dolor y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Rigel, mientras ésta terminaba de acoplarse a ella. En perfecta sincronía, como si sus cuerpos ya hubieran estado juntos antes, Rigel y Fighter comenzaron a moverse, incrementando su danza cada vez más, llevándolos hasta el paraíso del placer.

La mujer no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas junto a un ahogado gemido, al tiempo que el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo, llevándola a un estado de éxtasis.

A lo lejos, las campanadas que anunciaban la cercanía de la media noche comenzaron a sonar.

Rigel salió de ella y en automático, la pelinegra sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. La inhibición de sus poderes había terminado.

Seiya se sentó en la cama, aturdido, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar al hombre con el que acababa de estar. Observó la mancha de sangre entre las sábanas de unos genitales que ahora ya no estaban, pues su cuerpo era masculino totalmente. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras el reloj de la torre principal del palacio marcaba la medianoche en punto.

Era el peor cumpleaños de toda su existencia. ¿Por qué todos se habían empeñado en arruinárselo, especialmente Ella? Sabía que la amaba y aun así le mandó un terrícola. Se sentía completamente confundido, porque, no tenía intenciones de tener una relación yaoi con ese hombre ni tenía la intención de ser siempre Fighter, pero había algo que le hacía sentirse atraído a él.

Las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su espalda.

Seiya abrió mucho los ojos, poniéndose alerta, sin embargo, había algo muy extraño. La mano que ahora lo tocaba no era la misma de unos instantes atrás, grande y fuerte. Era una mano pequeña y delicada que le estaba quemando la piel.

El pelinegro bajó su mirada hacia su abdomen, mirando como ahora unos brazos lo rodeaban y sintió un escalofrío cuando un par de senos le rozaron la espalda.

\- Seiya – la melodiosa voz femenina fue música para sus oídos.

El hombre se giró rápidamente, encarando por fin a quien había sido su amante.

Ahí, con el largo cabello ensortijado cayéndole en cascada sobre el torso desnudo, estaba Serenity. Sus ojos lo miraban anhelante y en su rostro estaba dibujada una enorme sonrisa.

\- Bombón – Seiya estaba sorprendido

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa estrella fugaz.

Por contestación, Seiya tomó el rostro de la mujer y le dio un apasionado beso, levantándola en vilo y sentándole en su regazo, frente a él.

\- Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – le reclamó

\- Perdona si te hice pasar un mal momento, pero era la única manera en la que podía estar contigo – la reina se justificó – además, fue una buena oportunidad para cumplir mi fantasía.

\- Tu fantasía no se justifica con los momentos de confusión que me hiciste pasar – rebatió – aunque, me alegra saber que Rigel y tu son la misma persona – le dio un corto beso.

\- Rigel fue la identidad que tuve que utilizar para poder viajar hasta aquí. Ya lo tenía todo preparado, por eso le pedí a la princesa que inhibiera tu poder y no pareciera extraño que dos hombres, bueno, tú sabes.

\- Bombón eres muy ocurrente – le dio un beso más en la frente – pero, ¿en Tokio de Cristal no han notado tu ausencia?

\- Mi cuerpo astral se quedó allá. Ante los ojos de mi corte, Rigel es otra persona distinta a mí. Ahora que he vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, mi cuerpo astral ha desaparecido, aunque ya no tardamos en irnos y a estas horas, todos duermen en Tokio de Cristal.

Seiya la abrazó, agradecido que su Bombón pasara con él su cumpleaños. Después de todo, las cosas no habían sido tan malas.

\- Ni creas que voy a perdonarte – le dijo él, sometiéndola mientras le dejaba sentir su peso – me las vas a pagar Bombón, y ahora me toca a mi.

Una risilla traviesa escapó de los labios de la rubia, enredando sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche de Kinmoku en honor a Seiya Kou.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

*Flora: Diosa romana de las flores y jardines

**Estrella perteneciente a la constelación de Orion

Qué tal Bombones! Feliz cumpleaños adorado Seiya!

Espero que mi regalo sea de su agrado. Fue una locura hacer este OS jajaja porque es mi primer genderbender xD pero bueno, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas. Milagros espero tu opinión!

Y lo siento si martiricé un poco a Seiya con el cambio de género y lo forcé a usar vestido xD pero todo era parte del plan de Serenity para poder estar con él en la fiesta.

Nos leemos pronto! Recuerden darle like a la página en Facebook, la encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares!


End file.
